Candy craze
by Ais
Summary: Razor and Gear become candy crazy when a new enemy comes and is making everyone part of her candy team.Can T-Bone stop her befour time runs out?


Hi again! This is fanfic no.2 for me! I hope you liked fanfic no.1. Lets see what is going to happen to the SWATKats this time. :)  
  
  
  
"T-Bone, look out!" Yelled Razor as a giant monster was about to attack them. "Your mine overgrown snake!" Said Gear as she launched two earthquake torpedoes straight into the monster's mouth. The monster began to shake. "T- Bone get us outta here that thing is gonna explode!" Said Razor. T-Bone turned the Turbokat around as he giant snake exploded. "Yes!" Said Gear in a happy tone. "Lets head home guys." Said T-Bone. "Good idea!" Said Razor.  
  
Later in the afternoon.  
  
"Make way for Candykat!" Yelled two masked kats. "Please don't hurt me." Said the owner of a candy shop. "Oh I'm not going to hurt you," Said a young she-kat "I just want to see your candy." Then, the she-kat approached a shelf that was full of candy. "Kats." Said Candykat. Then, more masked kats entered the shop. Each of them was holding huge bottles of a strange purple liquid and started pouring the liquid on every piece of candy. " Let operation Candy Craze begin!" Said Candykat as she left the shop.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile.. "Jen, can you past me that wrench over there?" Asked Jake. "I'm using it." Said Jen. "And what are you using it for?" Said Jake. "Duh, I'm using it to make a Flare Gun to help us with our battles." Said Jen. "Hey there's an advertisement on the TV that they have just opened a candy shop that has the best candy in the whole world!" Said Jen. "How can you watch TV when the TV isn't even on?" Asked Chance. " I'm watching my mini TV!" Said Jen. " Hey, we should go to that candy shop after our work and taste for ourselves if its really the best candy in the world or not. Anyway it's been a long time since I've tasted candy." Said Jake. "Well you two can go I hate candy." Said Chance  
  
Later. "So this is the Candy Shop." Said Jake. "Lets go in!" Said Jen. When they went in the shopkeeper looked at them in a funny way and Jen noticed that the shopkeeper had purple eyes. "May I help you?" Asked the shopkeeper in a weird tone. " Uhh. Yeah we'll have ten pieces of candy." Said Jake. "Here you go." Said the shopkeeper. When the two kats got out of the store, Jake said, "Hey, that shopkeeper gave us 100 pieces of candy instead of 10!" " Well no use of going back, the shopkeeper is gone!" Said Jen. "Lets just try this candy first." Said Jake. The minute the two kats popped the candy in their mouths, they felt funny. They felt a certain craving for candy. "Must..Have..more.CANDY!" Said Jake in a very weird tone. Then all of a sudden Jake and Jen started to gobble up the candy. "Hey where's the candy?" Asked Chance when the two kats came home. "We ate it all." Said Jake. "Why are your eyes purple?" Asked Chance. "My eyes are not purple." Said Jen "You guys are acting weird." Said Chance. Suddenly the SWATKat alarm rang. "T-Bone, There are a couple of kats that have been acting weird, they have been attacking other citizens and have a weird craving for candy? I think they have been eating the candy from the new candy store." Said Callie. "Wait a minute, did those kats have purple eyes?" Asked T-Bone. "As a matter of fact, yes, how did you know?" Said Callie surprised. "I think Razor and Gear have been infected." Said T-Bone. Later, the SWATKats reached the place where the kats were. Lots of kats were destroying buildings and attacking other kats. " How come Razor or Jen isn't acting like those kats."T-Bone mumbled. "Hahaha!" Yelled Razor as he aimed buzzaw missiles everywhere. " I guess I spoke to soon." Said T-Bone.  
  
  
  
"Attention to all Candy haters, you have until sunset to give me the largest bag of candy and make me your leader at the Sweety Candy Factory. Or else my Candy team and I will vanquish all of you and lead our own city. Mega Candy City! Muahahaha!" Said CandyKat true a giant screen. "Who is that weirdo?" Said T-Bone. "Nobody talks about our master that way!" yelled Gear as she aimed her Flare gun directly at T-Bone. "Guys don't worry I'll snap you out of this." Said T-Bone as he pressed the eject button.  
  
  
  
T-Bone made his way to the Sweety Candy Factory trying not to be attacked by the candy crazed kats. "What's the Turbokat doing here? Don't tell me that Razor piloted the Turbokat here." Said T-Bone. "Where are those candy haters!" Said Candykat. T-Bone saw Razor and Jen and Commander Feral? "I didn't know Commander Feral eats candy." Snickered T-bone. "Its almost sunset master." Said Razor. "Then activate the vanquishing machine now!" Said Candykat. "Yes ma'am."Said two yellow kats. "I am going to design my office once we vanquish those candy haters. Candy team, guard the chemicals." Said CandyKat. Once CandyKat left T-Bone leaped into the room. "Candy hater!" hissed the Candy Team. T-Bone threw a sleep bomb that Gear invented on the ground and all the kats fell asleep.  
  
"Now to search for an antidote." Said T-Bone as he searched through the chemicals. "Lets see.. Hey there's an antidote typed on this computer. (To reverse, combine two glasses of Kat craze antidote no.2 and a glass of candy dissolver.)" Said T-Bone. T-Bone had found the two glasses of Kat craze antidote no.2 but he couldn't find the candy dissolver. "Great, now what!" Said T-Bone in a disappointed tone. "What are you doing candy hater!" Yelled CandyKat. "Why are you doing this!"? Yelled T-Bone. "Its quite simple really, when I was a kitten, my parents never let me eat candy. But now I can have my revenge. Now everyone who eats my poison candy shall be part of my Candy Team and my vanquishing machine shall vanquish those who don't eat them. And you will be the first one to test it!" Said CandyKat.  
  
"I'm not going to let that happened!" Said T-Bone as he fired took out his Flare gun. "So you want to fight. Bring it on!" Said CandyKat, as she was getting ready to pounce. T-Bone Tried to shoot CandyKat but she just dodged it then CandyKat punched T-Bone. T-Bone gave CandyKat a low kick at the feet, which made her fall down. T-Bone quickly fired a net missile at CandyKat to trap her to the floor. T-Bone searched the chemicals table another time, but he was too late Razor woke up. "Hyahhh!" Yelled Razor as he kicked T-Bone. " Ahhhhhhh!" Yelled Razor as T-Bone lifted him and threw him to the ground, which knocked him unconscious. "I found it!" Said T-Bone in a happy tone. He mixed up all the chemicals to make the antidote and gave it to all the unconscious kats.  
  
After that, the enforcers took CandyKat to jail. "Finally that's over," Said T- Bone cheerfully. "Hey who wants some candy!" "Uggh. I don't want to hear the word candy again. T-Bone" Said Razor "Same here." Said Gear. Then the Three Kats laughed together.  
  
  
  
So that's the end of my second fanfic. Did you like it? Sorry if the ending was bad or the fanfic was short. Email me if you have any comments. Bye! ;) 


End file.
